User blog:Blades1889/"Refuse to Lose" - Results (2018)
So the dust has settled on Refuse to Lose and my predictions were a bit hampered by not recognising the importance of the upcoming Loaded return. In the face of that kick start for Defiant programming this show seemed a bit of a holding position to allow fueds to run into the new shows. Anyway - how did my predictions fare? There was a dark match between Drake and Zeo Knox which was unannounced so I didn't predict for that one. David Starr def Nathan Cruz (1-0) David Starr continues his solid run picking up a win over the heel Nathan Cruz s expected. Nice to see the pair setting up an ongoing fued that will hopefully play out over the coming Loaded episodes. Lana Austin def Kay Lee Ray (2-0) Suddenly a bit of depth is starting to creep back into the women's division so hopefully we can see more from both of these women. Lana Austin is still headed for a run with the Defiant Women's Championship so went over as expected. They do need to find something to do with Kay Lee Ray after being used to make Austin look credible in this bout. Rory Coyle def Gabriel Kidd (2-1) I'd got this one down as a double DQ as I thought thye would want both wrestlers to look strong. It was still a bit of a screwy finish with Gabriel Kidd just refusing to get back in the ring but he didn't get much offense in against Rory Coyle so I'm not sure how much good it did either man. CCK (Chris Brookes & Millie McKenzie) def The South Coast Connection (2-2) This was difficult to call as it wasn't clear who Chris Brookes partner was but I guess the return of McKenzie tilted the momentum in their favour. It's not clear if The South Coast Connection will be sticking around but the tag team division could do with a bit more variety so hopefully they are. El Phantasmo def Brent Banks (3-2) It remains to be seen if Brent Banks will become a regular face in Defiant but hopefully so after this excellent match. El Phantasmo has all the momentum in the world right now though so his win was never in doubt. Aussie Open def Alpha Bad (3-3) This was my suprise result of the night. Aussie Open have developed over the year but I had thought it would be time to put the belts on someone else for a while and Alpha Bad seemed to be getting a push. Hopefully this will continue a fued and maybe Alpha Bad will get thier run down the road. Martin Kirby def Joe Hendry (3-4) This is a fued that has run for years and there is very little left to do with it. The match did managed to cement the heel and face turns for the pair but they still managed to make Joe Hendry look disappointingly weak in doing so. Rampage def John Klinger (4-4) I hadn't expected Bad Bones to pick up the title at this point so this came as no suprise. They will obviously be taking their fued into Loaded so that is no bad thing, but I can't see Rampage being left with the belt for too much longer. So a 4-4 draw over all for my predictions having been caught out by this transitional period. Hopefully back on form for next time! Results *'Fight or Flight': 5-3 win *'Refuse to Lose': 4-4 draw Category:Blog posts